A Stormy Night
by BlueAzurite
Summary: It started off light, turning into a storm. She watched him, standing by himself, not caring if he got wet. Slowly, she walked up to him. He turned around, looking at her. Longingly - Oneshot Anzu x Seto


My first oneshot! I'm currently still working on Love and Trust, or Hate and lies, but I had this idea and I just had to write it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

Summary: It started of light, turning into a storm. She watched him, standing by himself, not caring if he got wet. Slowly, she walked up to him. He turned around, looking at her. longingly

* * *

A Stormy Night

Anzu had just finished her dance rehearsal and was walking home. She had been dancing all her life, ever since her mother introduced it to her. Her mother was a world renowned dancer, and had won many competitions, aswell as appearing on multiple tv and radio stations. Most would say she was the most gifted dancer ever to live. Unfortunately, 7 years ago, she died on a night, much like this one, in a car crash. It left no survivors. Now, at age 25, Anzu was carrying on her mother's legacy, following in her footsteps. She starting touring around the country when she was 19, and started to tour the world just a year later. Now? She was taking a break. Just rehearsing dances for future events. But mainly just relaxing. Which is why she made the stupid decision of walking home. It was starting to rain so she decided to cut through Domino Park. It was the fastest way home. It was almost 11 when she got there, and the rain was coming down harder. It started off light. Anzu was almost half way home, but the only thing she could do was take shelter until the weather cleared up a bit. She walked towards the deck by the lake, where there was a picnic table with a roof over it.

Then Anzu noticed him. Its not like he was hard to notice though. He always stood out. At least, he did in Anzus eyes. Anyone else who saw him would ignore him. Anyone else wouldn't have given him a second glance. No one could tell who this man was in the dead of night. No one but Anzu. They say you can spot your loved one in a crowd instantly. Does the same go for distant love? Loving one from afar?

It was turning into a storm. She watched him, standing by himself, not caring if he got wet. Did he care? You could never tell with him. He wasn't wearing his usual attire. He always wore a trench coat. What made him choose not to wear it? What made him come out into the rain this late? He always worked. He worked everyday. Never once had Anzu seen him smile. That's what happens when you run a company all by yourself. When you have no one to love. He seemed different today. There's no way to explain it. Everyones just used to how he always is. He's wearing something different. That's new. White was the worst colour to wear when it rained. He's smart. Smarter than most people. So why did he choose white? The colour you can see through. Was he always that buff? She never noticed. Tragedy and betrayal makes one not notice things as much as one should.

Anzu started walking towards him, away from shelter. She didn't know what compelled her to do so. He's so... alluring. Tall, dark, and handsome. Why does she always seem to fall in love with men matching this description? As Anzu got closer, he became aware of someone else's presence. Slowly, he turned around. He looked... longingly at her. Like he wanted her. Just like she wanted him. They stared at each other. Neither one knew what to say;what to do. He always ended up speaking first.

"Anzu Mazaki. I never thought I would get to see you again. Not after -"

Anzu didnt let him finish. Some things were better left unsaid. "Let's not remember the bad parts in our lives. They bring to much pain. Do you agree, Seto?" He never let me call him by his name before. His first name, that it. It was always 'Kaiba'. "Do you remember this spot, Seto? It's the place I first kissed you. You broke my heart that day. Saying you didn't love me. How you never would love me". Anzu shivered. She was mad at him. Furious at him. But she still loved him. With all her heart, she loved him more than anyone. Even after he crushed her. So why? Why didnt Anzu run away? Why did Seto look at her the way he did?

Thinking Anzu was cold, he walked over to her and hugged her. He remembered. He remembered everything that happened that day. How he lied to her. How he hurt the one person wanting to love him. All these years, he regretted his choice. He had all the money in the world, and chose it over of the woman he loved. Seto loved her. He never stopped loving her. Who would have thought they would meet again at the same spot they parted ways. He wasn't going to let this chance, this woman, slip past him again. She was crying now. Seto did the only thing he could do. The only thing he had wanted to do for the past years. He slowly tilted her head up, looking into her eyes, as if asking for permission. He kissed her. She kissed him back. Never had they thought it would happen. It was full of emotion. Passion. Heartache. Longing.

They stayed there, in the rain, until the clock struck midnight. They stayed until Seto carried her to his car. They stayed together until they got to his house, and they stayed together the entire night. They loved each other. Neither had said it, but they knew. They knew by the actions they each displayed. They knew they would be together for years to come. They knew they had the stormy night to thank for that.

* * *

A/N: and that's the end of my first oneshot! Its extremely short, I know, but Im still new at writing, so any advice, good or bad, is accepted. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
